Losing Reality
by Death of a Dark Angel
Summary: Ever wonder why Luna acts the way she does? Or about what she is REALLY thinking? Well, here's her story. Rated M to be safe.


**Author's Note: For those of you who had read my first story, I'm sorry you had to read that lousy piece. I'm still pretty new at this. And I'll admit that I didn't even try on my first one. While I am defiantly not an expert, I do think I did a lot better on this piece. I** **also put a whole lot more effort into this story than I did the other one. Please Read and Review, and give me some criticism. Tell me what I could do better. But please remember, I am still new at this, so try and be as gentle and patient as you can. **

**R&R but **_**NO**_**flames**

_Losing Reality_

Luna Lovegood, Looney Lovegood, Loco Luna, Etc. Every insult seemed all the same to her. To someone on the outside, only looking at her Wide eyed Dreamy appearance, she was just this delusional girl who knew nothing and only every talked about Nargoles or some other made up creature. They never questioned why she was the way she was, never thought to look closer.

This, in Luna's opinion, was a good thing. You see, she was actually a _very_ intelligent girl. (She **is** in Ravenclaw for a reason) She did not truly believe in Nargoyles or any of those other creatures. Luna uses those creatures as a sort of….code. She had something _Horrible _happen to her when she was just a little girl. Something that _**NO**_ female should **EVER **have to go through.

_*Flashback* Luna at 5 years old_

_Trembling, small pale fingers reached to pull on platinum blonde hair as tears from a pair of silver eyes streaked down her bruised up cheek. The child's mouth opened in a silent scream. She could feel the pain in between her legs, see the blood stains on her nightie and sheet, yet she still couldn't believe or understand what happened or even WHY it happened. She distantly heard someone coming, but did not move to see who or hide, to lost in her pain, thoughts, and still trying to comprehend what happened._

_**Why did daddy hurt me?**_

_The sound of footsteps were now like thunder, pounding their way up the stairs-_

_**Did I do something wrong Daddy? Did I do something to make you hate me?**_

_-Through the hallway,-_

_**What can I do to make you not hate or hurt me anymore Daddy?**_

_-Outside the door-_

_**Please, not again!**_

_-The knob turning slowly-_

_**Oh no! Mommy, help me please!**_

_-The door opens a crack, while her heart is now pounding in fear-_

_**Mommy, why did you have to go with the angels? You promised to stay with me forever! **_

_-The man is now inches away from the bed, while the girl is hiding under the covers, shaking- _

_**WHY?**_

_-"Shh, now be a good girl, and it I won't hurt you MY little princess"_

**LIAR!**

-"Why daddy? I promise I'll be good, just don't hurt me! NO! STOP! PLEASE! No."

_The little girl slumped in defeat and waited for it to end. As she went unconscious, a final thought fluttered through her mind-_

_**Why me?**_

_*Flashback over*_

Luna learned at a young age that the world could be cruel. She was constantly hit and raped at home, never got to leave the house to interact with other children. So, with nothing to distract her from the constant abuse around her, she retreated into her head. There was no pain or yelling, death or rape. Only a place of happiness, foreign places with exotic animals, 24 hour fun, kids, and best of all, her _MOM._

This wonderful place in her mind was the only relief Luna had from her Father. But sometimes it just was not enough. She had to find a way to get away from her Father. So when the letter from Hogwarts came, she was ecstatic. Finally, her opportunity had come! She would finally be away from the abuse, and make some friends. Luna couldn't help but think that maybe things were looking up for her.

But unfortunately, that was not how things happened. While she was away from the physical abuse, she now received verbal abuse from her peers. Hurt and Shocked by the rejection, Luna once again retreated into her mind. While Luna was in her Happy Place, she came to a few realizations. (**AN; I know that sounded stupid, But I couldn't think of anything else to call it T_T)**

That the world was a cruel, unforgiving place. People can try and deny that fact all they wanted, but that was the reality of it. Plain and simple. Another thing is that, you can either live in reality or live in a fantasy world. Luna prefers the latter. Not because she thinks the world is a safe, GOD NO, she_ knows_ it isn't. Luna would rather not have to deal with cruel reality. Heck, if you get a chance to live in a nice, _safe_ state of mind instead of going through life with a broken spirit, which would _you_ chose? So you can call her as many names as you want, but she will still say _"To hell with reality"._


End file.
